Presently, radio controlled (RC) cars, trucks, and other such vehicles are extremely popular worldwide with enthusiasts ranging from all age groups. As a result, major international competitions exist with professional drivers garnering sponsorships from a large variety of equipment sponsors including such manufacturers as Futaba, Airtronics, Kyosho, Hitech, Traxxas, Yokomo, and Tamiya. A variety of international organizations exist which also organize racing and performance competitions. These organizations include the International Federation of Model Auto Racing (IFMAR), Radio Operated Auto Racing (ROAR), European Federation of Radio Operated Automobiles (EFRA), and the Fourth Association of Model Auto Racing (FAMAR).
Generally, RC vehicles provide a low cost alternative to racing enthusiasts who do not race full sized vehicles due to age, cost or the threat of injury. Thus, the thrills of racing can be experienced without the inherent dangers. Racing typically occurs on tracks ranging from ovals to complex patterns, and from paved to off road conditions. The cars complete a series of laps until a winner is determined from the fastest car and remotely located driver. Today, RC cars of all complexity levels and sizes (e.g. 1/24th through 1/4 scale) are used by adults and children alike for uses far simpler than racing. Today, a magnitude of users can be found who simply enjoy remotely roving their RC cars around a large given area such as a parking lot.
Along these lines, many observers find the constant repetition of racing laps to be uninteresting. Hence, while popular, model racing has limited appeal to the average sports enthusiast who is interested in team oriented sports or in reaching some type of goal that requires strategy. Team sports carry appeal because they pit one team against the other, with each team desiring to score as many points as possible within an allotted time period. A complex strategy of offense and defense evolves for each sport beyond that of racing's speed and driving skills. Consequently, many drivers are also enthusiasts of a wide variety of other sports.
Such team sports include football, soccer, basketball, and hockey. As is well known, soccer is the most popular and widely followed team sport in the world. Hockey (both street and ice) is also very popular worldwide. Reasons for soccer's appeal include its simplicity and overall low cost to play. With any plot of land or vacant lot a soccer game can be organized and played. Also, soccer lends itself to all skill levels because a player need only minimal skills to start.
Given the immense popularity of soccer (and other team sports), and the relatively unrelated popularity of RC cars, a game might exist which would combine the enthusiasm for these endeavors and allow an operator to use an RC car as an actual player. The car should be capable of retrieving and retaining a ball so that the car's roving mobility can be strategically used to move the ball into scoring position. A goal would be provided whereby the car could propel the ball forward upon a given RC command. The game might proceed then--much like soccer--where a series of cars on one team would offensively attack the opponents goal and defensively attempt to prevent scoring upon their own goal.
Thus, what is needed in the art into which this invention applies, is such a device that allows RC vehicles to be manipulated/incorporated into a game type situation such as soccer, wherein the vehicle is capable of scooping a ball with a retaining apparatus and propelling the ball based upon a radio controlled command.